


Too many flowers

by Rainfalls



Series: Love like magic [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fairies, M/M, More Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainfalls/pseuds/Rainfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flowers attack Achievement City, flowers everywhere. Ray what did you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too many flowers

Today Jeremy woke up with roses covering his whole house. What on earth happened? Ray went out of Achievement City for a few days and is coming back today so it couldn’t be him. Maybe Ray was being romantic or his powers went rouge because it makes no sense that there is so many flowers in his room. Unless somehow roses magically grew in his room by accident. Jeremy sighed, he was going to need some help cleaning this up. He guess he could ask Jack for help, after all he doesn’t want to throw all these beautiful flowers away for no reason. 

Jeremy sighs as he digs his way through to get his clothes out of the closet. After he changed Jeremy checked the mirror to try and get any flower petals out of his hair. He swears that there are some petals in his pants. He tries shaking his leg to somehow wiggle the petal out of his pants. Until a whole rose fell out of his pants. How did he not know that there was a rose in his pants? At least the rose has no thorns on it. He picked up the rose when he noticed a note attached to it. Huh. Why would Ray put the rose in his pants? If he wanted Jeremy to read it he could have placed it on a table, but considering that every surface of his house looks covered he guess this was the better choice.

The note said: “Love ya.” Jeremy didn’t think that Ray’s handwriting was so cursive.

After reading the note, he looked back up and sighed. As sweet as this was, this was completely unnecessary for Ray to do as Ray literally lives in a rose garden, Jeremy did not need to live in one too. Plus he is sure that Ray won’t clean it up. Once he stepped outside, he realizes that his house wasn’t the only one that needed cleaning up. He watched as flower petals rain down onto Achievement City. This was weird. Then a flower crown fell onto his head. This was weirder. 

‘The fuck! Ray!’ Michael who was also outside of his house, was shouting at the top of his lungs to the sky.

‘Um, do you know what is happening Michael?’

‘Ray is probably fucking with us. I’m going to get help from Lindsay to clean this up.’

‘I’ll follow you there.’

Lindsay liked to go down to the mines now because she can openly say that she needs to meet the magical creatures. The good thing about the caves is that it echoes really well so all they need to do is shout her name and she will hear them. Luckily she wasn’t very far down so they got her to Achievement City quite fast. Lindsay was awed by the flowers, it wasn't a common thing in the magical lands, Jeremy guessed.

‘Well this is a different magic.’

‘It’s not Ray’s?’ 

‘No, but it fades after today so you don’t need to worry, you can ask Ray he is the one with connections with flower magic.’ Jeremy frowned. Then who put all that flowers in his house. Just then he saw Ray heading towards them, Jeremy ran over to ask Ray.

‘Whoa man who is getting wooed?’ 

‘Uh what?’

‘Oh, fairies only do this if there is a celebration or they are wooing someone. So who has a house full of flowers? Nice flower crown by the way.’ 

‘Um… I have a house full of flowers, it’s from you right?’ Jeremy asked as he passed Ray the note he found. Ray stared at the note, then a beautiful purple flower started growing between him and Jeremy. Ray pointedly continued to stare at the flower until it bloomed, showing a tiny lady inside. 

‘Tina explain.’

‘Explain what.’ Her eyebrow shot up. Ray lifted up the note to her face.

‘You’re the one who needs to explain why you didn’t celebrate your anniversary with him. So I helped you out.’

‘Thank you for this but I don’t even remember the anniversary anyway.’ Jeremy said.

‘He appreciates me!’

‘You are still not getting that dog.’ 

‘Darn it!’

**Author's Note:**

> While watching Ray stream Stardew Valley I was inspired to write more. Also wonderful Tina is a wonderful fairy who does wonderful things. Get the doge Tina.


End file.
